Ultra Fight Astra
Ultra Fight Astra is an Ultraman fan series by PutYaGunsOn. Overview Taking place during the events of Ultraman Leo, Ultra Fight Astra showcases Astra fighting various aliens and monsters that neither he nor Leo fought in their series. The plot centers around a Baltan invasion in the Wyyun system (ワイユン系 Waiyun-kei). Though the plot is simple, the intent is to showcase Astra's fighting abilities when independent of his brother. Many of the planets in the Wyyun system are populated, some by more humanlike aliens, and some by more monstrous aliens. Astra starts the series by fighting three Sadolas on the planet Kebu (惑星ケブ Wakusei Kebu), a planet with humanlike inhabitants and an aesthetic resembling a fantasy version of an East Asian setting similar to portrayed of wuxia films, however very little of the setting is seen, mostly being used as a backdrop. The Sadolas are revealed to have been let loose by the Baltans. He then fights a Baltan on one of Kebu's moons. having learned of the Baltan invastion, Astra travels to the planet Nuit (惑星ヌイト Wakusei Nuito), a planet with a modern-style backdrop and buildings, populated by people in space-age clothing. There, he fights a Baltan officer who is a cyborg, and a King Joe immediately after. Afte defeating the Mecha Baltan and the King Joe, Astra encounters someone believed to be Leo on the planet Khonz (惑星コンズ Wakusei Konzu), a sparsely-populated wasteland planet whose inhabitants are unseen. "Leo" suddenly attacks Astra, and in the heat of the moment, Astra counters, forcing the imposter to reveal his true form as Alien Zarab. Astra finishes off the Zarab, only to be met by a Bemstar. After Astra slays the Bemstar, it is revealed to be the pet of Zagren, a mercenary of the Alien Magma race who participated in L77's destruction. Zagren challenges Astra to meet him on the unpopulated volcanic planet Sakume (惑星サクメ Wakusei Sakume), which Astra accepts. The two begin to duel using martial arts, with Astra eventually gaining the upper hand and finishing Zagren with an Astra Kick. The series ends with Astra leaving Sakume, destroying the mothership of the Baltan invasion, and leaving the Wyyun system, only to be attacked by Alien Babarue, leading into the events of Ultraman Leo Episode 38. Format Like some series, there will likely not be proper written episodes so much as plotlines described on this wiki. Each episode would be three minutes long, with shots of the people and buildings of each planet interspersed throughout the fight as they watch Astra defend them. The fight between Astra and Alien Magma Zagren lasts throughout the seventh episode and the first minute of the eighth and final episode of the first arc. Characters Main Characters Astra '(アストラ ''Asutora): The younger brother of Ultraman Leo, and the hero of this series. While Leo was fighting on Earth and training under Ultraseven, Astra fought other aliens in space. Aliens and Kaiju '''Sadola (サドラ): The enemy of the first episode. Astra fights three simultaneously on the planet Kebu. Alien Baltan (バルタン星人 Barutan-seijin): The second enemy encountered by Astra, a standard Baltan soldier stationed on Kebu's moon. Mecha Baltan (メカバルタン Mekabarutan): The third enemy encountered by Astra, a veteran Baltan soldier whose injuries resulted in him being turned into a cyborg. The Pedans are said to have had a hand in his reconstruction. Defeated on the planet Nuit. King Joe '(キング・ジョー ''Kingu Jō): The fourth enemy encountered by Astra, this King Joe was commissioned by the Alien Pedans. Fought on Nuit immediately after Mecha Baltan. '''Alien Zarab (ザラブ星人 Zarabu-seijin): The fifth enemy encountered by Astra, he starts the battle impersonating Leo. Fought on the planet Khonz. Bemstar (ベムスター Bemusutā): The penultimate enemy fought by Astra. This particular Bemstar is in fact the pet of Zagren. Fought on the planet Khonz. Alien Magma Zagren (マグマ星人ザグレン Maguma-seijin Zaguren): The seventh enemy and final boss of the first arc, this Alien Magma has crimson hair and red eyes, and participated in the destruction of L77. A martial artist as skilled as Leo, he allied himself with the Baltans as a mercenary. He is fought on the volcanic planet of Sakume, fitting of his name as an Alien Magma. 'Alien Babarue '(ババルウ星人 Babaruu-seijin): The final enemy encountered by Astra, who freezes him in space and impersonates him, leading into the events of Ultraman Leo Episode 38. Episodes Trivia *PutYaGunsOn wanted to explore what Astra was doing during the events of Ultraman Leo when he was not helping his brother on Earth, and the general idea of Astra fighting independently of his brother. *The idea of the Baltans being the main invading force is due to PutYaGunsOn's love of the Baltans. The idea of their whole invading force being the enemy was inspired by both Episode 2 of the original Ultraman series (one of his favorites), and by the premise of Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero. *The name "Wyyun" for the fictional solar system in which this series takes place is taken from "wai yun", the Mandarin Chinese pronunciation of the Japanese word for "side story" (外伝 gaiden). **The names of the planets are corruptions of various Egyptian gods. *The name for Zagren is "the" followed by the Japanese word for "crimson lotus" (紅蓮 guren). *One early concept was that Astra would fight alongside Seven's Superior (known as "Rutler" in PutYaGunsOn's fanon), mirroring his brother Leo training under Ultraseven, but this was scrapped. **An element of this is referenced in Episode 5 however, when Astra uses a Wide Shot to defeat King Joe. Astra makes a comment about having learned it from someone who used to be Seven's Superior. *Another early idea was that Astra would spend a single episode in an alternate dimension, and encounter an alternate version of one of Ultimate Force Zero's members, likely Glenfire or Mirror Knight. PutYaGunsOn realized this would probably be silly to have happen during the events of Leo, so this may be revisited for the second arc. *The final boss was originally going to be Zetton, but it was changed to an Alien Magma instead to make it more personal for Astra, and because PutYaGunsOn wants to keep up this image of Zetton of being too OP for someone at Astra's level circa the Showa era. Category:Fan Series Category:Spin-offs